The New World Trilogy
by Nova4
Summary: A journey into Digimon never attempted before. Action from beginning to end. The best Digimon story *never* told... until now!


The New World Trilogy  
  
  
  
Part One: The Void  
  
  
It was four years since the Digi-destined destroyed Malomyotismon. It was over, and the Digi-Destined  
had departed with their Digimon. Most of the original Digi-Destined were int heir last years of High  
School. Davis, T.k. , Kari, and Yolie were in high school, and Cody was in jounior high. Each of the   
Digi-destined still stayed in touch, but, with no Digimon bent on destorying the Digial Wolrd, it   
wasn't necessary for the Digi-Destined to meet everyday. It's not that eahc child grew tired of seeing   
each other, but they all persued Different interests. It was unexpected when they were called upon, but  
each of them knew there job as Digi-destined would never be over. And now, with the children Owikawa   
brought to the Digital world with digimon, the digi-Destined team seemed invincible.   
  
"Matt, would you please stop playing that guitar?" T.k. yelled over the loud noise.  
  
"What?" replied Matt.  
  
T.k. Thougt to himself, "Never Mind."  
  
T.k. was trying to work on his Algebra. He wasn't good at it, but he always put 110% forward.   
  
"Okay," T.k. thought to himself again. "If the bus leaves Odiba at 4:00am in the morning, and has ten  
dollars worht of gas in the bus, how long...will it tak-"   
  
T.k. couldn't stand the noise anymore. T.k. slammed his book, and stormed out of the Kitchen and went   
to his room. Matt, still in the livingroom with his guitar in hand, scratched his head. "Whats up with T.k.?"   
  
Kari Ran down the street towards her Apartment building. She went inside, hopped in the elevator, and punched  
the 0 and 4 key. Kari looked tired, with little beads of sweat starting to appear on her face. She was short   
of breath, but tried not to make that obvious, for there was another man in the elevator talking on a cellphone. Kari   
eventually made it out of the Elevator, and ran down the hall to her apartment. She opened the door, only to find Tai  
asleep on the couch.   
  
"Oh, brother," she said, still somewhat short of breath. It was only 2:10pm, yet Tai still felt   
it necessary to take a midday nap. Kari removed her shoes, and laid them by the door. She walked into her parents room,   
and went on the computer. "You have, 3 new messages," said the computer.   
  
"Well," said Kari, "let's see what we have here."   
"hmm... Spam, more Spam...wait a minute... what this. In her inbox was a message with the subject heading saying   
'you don't have much time'.  
"What is this?" asked Kari, as if she was talking to someone. Kari started to read the email, and jumped out of her seat.   
  
"Tai! Tai! Wake up. We have a situation here!"  
  
Tai's eyes opened, and then closed again. Angry, Kari picked up a pillow from her parents bedroom and ran to where Tai was  
sleeping. POW! Kari smacked Tai in the face with the pillow. Tai doesn't wake up for much, but a pillow in the face certainly qualifies.  
  
"Fine," said a dreary Tai. "What do you want?"  
  
"It's about an email i got!"  
  
"What? Let me see!"  
  
  
As Tai and Kari walk into their parents room, the computer screen went from displying the email to a black. The Screen then turned to white. Then Black again. By that time, Tai and Kari were already in front of the computer. Tai, as his usual self, thought a few whacks to the monitor would clear things up. Tai swung a fist towards the side of the computer. He hit it, and cut his hand. Tai then danced around the room yelling.  
  
"Tai, you need to stop doi-...never mind," Kari leisurly said as she attmpted a new approach to fixing the computer.   
  
The computer sceen went black again, and then went to showed numbers flying across the screen rapidly. In front of those numbers, was a shadow. Kari got ahold of Tai, and pushed him in formt of the sceen, showing him the new image.  
  
"What is THAT?" questioned Tai.  
  
"I'm not sure," Said Kari to follow up Tai's remark. "I don;t think I want to know."  
  
Then, a loud, intemidating voice, loud and clear, came out of the speakers.   
  
"Greetings, Kari. I've heard much about you."  
  
"What?" asked Kari.  
  
"Kari," said Tai, "Get away from the computer. This coul-"  
  
"Tai, is that you I hear? You're the one with the Crest of...what was it again....oh, yes, Courage. Any you, Kari, you had the Crest of Hope."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tai. "And what do you want?"  
  
"All in good time, my son. Now, do each of you have your Digi-vice handy?"  
  
"Hey, back off. We need osme answers. Who are you, and what do yo-"  
  
"Fine," the voice said. "I was hoping this wouldn;t be a strugle, but very well."  
  
After saying that, Tai and Kari began to glow. Their Digi-vices, each in their own pockets, began to activate, and they were transported through the Computer.  
  
The voice returned. and let out a sigh, "Things aren't the same as they use to be!"  
  
T.k. was now siting on a chair by a desk in his room. He was still struggling with his work.   
  
"Okay, carry the two, times that by three. add tw-" T.k.'s pencil lead broke. "Not a problem, it's okay." T.k. cletnched his pencil. He was frusturated. Today just didn't seem to be T.k.'s day. T.k. squeezed his pencil again. T.k. heard a loud crack. His pencil broke. The two pieces fell to the ground.  
  
Trying to hold in his anger, T.k. looked around the room, thinking it was about time for a study break. He walked over to his bed, and layed down. He was about to close his eyes, when he heard someone yelling, he was pretty sure it was Matt. He jumped out of bed, and opened the door.  
  
Matt was on the ground. T.k. ran over to where he was on the ground, and tryed to picl him up. Then, like in a split second, the electricity went out throughout the apartment building.   
  
"What's going on?" murmered T.k.  
  
After saying that, the Dark Shadow that attacked Tai and Matt came through the window of the apartment.   
  
"The dark shadow looked unwilling to play silly games the way he did with Tai and Kari. a bema of black light hit Matt, and he lifted into the air. Matt was floating perfectly level into the air.  
  
"Now," the shadow said. "you can come quietly, or you can go to sleep for a while like your friend. your choice, but your coming with me."  
  
"What's your hurry?" asked T.k.  
  
"your pitiful partner Digimon have slipped through the Digital Barrier as I have and entered the Real World. They were easy to defeat. Ha!"  
  
"What have you done to Patamon?" yelled T.k.  
  
The shadow pulled out a feather, and dropped it on the floor. "Magnaangemon didn't give up very easily. He fought to the bitter end."  
  
"No! You're lying. What have you done with our Digimon?"  
  
"Enough. I grow tired of your yelling." The shadow shot a beam of black light a T.k.. T.k. went unconcious, and began to float like Matt. the Shadow shot a ball of energy from his arm, and blew a whole in the side of the wall. The shadow, now with T.k. and Matt, started to fly to the sky, and then disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
whatever that being was, he wasn;t friendly. he The shadow, T.k., and Matt reappeared in a dark void. when you looked forward, you saw only black. The only thing you saw that wasn't pure black was yourself. Unless you knew where you wer going, you would be. There was no solid ground, nothing to hold you up. You just levitated there, staring into the nothingness. As the shadow went along, Matt's eyes opened. He tried to move, but couldn't. his eyes and mouth seemed to be the only operating part on his entire body.   
  
Matt's voice was low, and quite. "T.k.? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes," the shadow said. T.k. is right beside you, but I wouldn't try and look over there, your body is consumed with darkness, and is froze. You will find escape futile."  
  
"Now, tell me, who you are? What do you want?" asked Matt in his demanding voice.  
  
"You are in no position to command me what to. But, you are just a foolish child. Not knowing what is in store for you and your friends."  
  
"Friends? Who all have you brought here?"  
  
"I have only been succesful in bringing four Digi-destined to the void. It isn't easy."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Would you quit asking me that. I had no choice. I thought you children trusted me."  
  
"what? We know you? If we trusted you, then you must have been on our side, what have we done to you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I've changed my look, disquised my voice, even pretened like i've never seen you, only heard of you. Do you think i'm proud of what i'm doing?"  
  
The shadow, began to turn a white color. The shadow was now a white light. It begane to take shape. The light was so bright, Matt had to look away. When the light was ogne, Matt looked back at the shadow. It was Gennai.  
  
"Gennai? What are you doing? I tought we were all on the same side!"  
  
"I don't have a choice, either I do this under my own free will, or my mind will be ereased and i will be used as a mindless soldier. Either way, they will have you.  
  
"They?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Gennai took a sharp turn to the left, and the three came in range of a small portal, just floating in the void. It was just a small golden ring, no bigger than a Hullah Hoop. They went through it, and the Ring shrunk into a circle the size of a ring. Coming up behind them, was another digimon. It was WarGreymon. WarGreymon stopped where the portal was. He didn't see it. WarGreymon stopped, and turned around. "Now they're on their own."  
Paildramon flew to WarGreymon's Side. "I know. And unless we can get the other Digi-destined through the void, we'll never get them back."  
  
File Island was unseasonably hot, after three weeks of snow. But hey, it was the Digital World. Agumon had been walking for what seemed like an eternity towards the place he was told to go. He walked across a bridge over a small river that cut across the land. He came upon a small hill, and began to walk up it, when he started to walk down, he saw Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon, and Biyomon.   
"I made it!" said Agumon in between deep breaths.  
Gabumon stepped forward. "Did you find any others?"  
"Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon are on their way." said Agumon.  
Veemon stepped up. "What about Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Armadilomon?  
"They might have been captured, or worse, they might have suffered the same fate as Patamon," said Agumon  
"Stop talking like that!" yelled Gabumon. "We don't know that he's gone, he might have made it."  
"Hey, look who's here. It's Davis." said Veemon.  
"And Ken!" said Wormmon.  
Davis picked up Veemon. "Veemon, I haven't seen ou in a while. How have you been.  
"This is no time for chit-chat. Tai, Kari, Matt, and T.k. have been sucked in to the void." said Veemon.  
Ken looked awestruck. "The Void?"  
Wormmon stepped up. "It's a dark and evil place controlled by an evil group of Digimon. They are planning something, but we aren't sure quite yet. It has something to do with you guys."  
Ken cut in. "How do we get there?"  
"When we became Paildramon, we were able to break though the barrier, but each time we do, it weakens the defenses to the Digital World. soon, they will be able to slip into the Digital World. They have already learned how to move to the Real World," said Wormmon.  
Ken and Davis pulled out their digi-vices.  
"Digi-volve!" they said almost exactly at the same time.  
  
*Veemon Digi-volve to... Ex-Veemon*  
  
*Wormmon Digi-volve to... Stingmon*  
  
*ExVeemon...Stingmon... D.N.A. Digi-volve to... Paildramon*  
  
*Paildramon Mega Digi-volve to... Imperialdramon.*  
  
To beams of light shot out of Imperialdramon, and hit Davis and Ken. They were transported inside Imperialdramon.  
  
Agumon had to yell to reach Ken and Davis. "We'll wait for the other Digimon, and then hopefully we'll join you guys in the void!!!"  
  
In a split second, Imperialdramon was shooting through the sky at break-neck speeds. Then, Imperialdramon stopped. He loked around, and then stared at a place in the sky. He flew towards it, and seemed to hit an invisable wall. He couldn't make it past.   
  
Imperialdramon stopped, and flew back.   
  
"Positron Laser!" said Imperiadramon as the beam of 100% energy shot from the blaster mounted on his back. The sound of glass shattering filled the air, and then a black hole opened up. Imperialdramon flew through, and only made the whole bigger.  
  
"Look at the size of that hole in the sky!" yelled Davis.  
  
"I just hope the other Digimon can hold off the evil Digimon that will soon escape." said Imperialdramon.  
  
Imperialdramonkept a steady course to what seemed to be infanite darkness. Imperialdramon took a sharp turn to the left, and then began to slow down until he completely stopped.  
  
"Now," said ImperialDramon. "Pull out your digi-vice."  
  
Davis and Ken pulled their Digi-vices out, and light began to escape from tem. The light found its way towards a spot in the darkness. Then, a giant golden ring began to expand and open.  
  
"Is this th way in?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yes it is. Brace yourself, kids. This isn't gonna be pretty." said ImperialDramon.  
  
ImperialDramon flew through it, and stopped right when he went through. Davis and Ken were sent out of ImperialDramon. Instead of them falling, they levitated without trying.   
  
*ImperialDramon Mode Change to... Fighter Mode*  
  
Althought the void was nothing but emptyness, this place was far from that. As soon as ImperialDramon mode changed, thye began to fall, faster and faster, until they slowed down to barely moving at all. They felt solid ground beneath their feet, and standed on it. When Davis and Ken opened their eyes, they saw a vast forest with trees, and tall grass that waved in the blowing wind.   
  
"Don't be fooled, this is no walk in the park. Keep your eyes peeled." said ImperialDramon.  
  
The three walked down the brick road. They kept looking around, looking for anything suspicious. The solid brick street seemed to lead up to a giant colliseum. It was a giant stone structure, and looked as though it was Centuries old.   
  
As they moved closer, it became more apparent that something else was in that building. After about 15 minutes of walking, they reached a giant stone door. A giant cannon materialized into ImperialDramons hands.   
  
"Stand back," he said as he pointed it to the door.  
  
"GIGA CRUSHER!" He yelled as a cannon blast left the weapon of mass destruction. The blast hit the door, and sent it flying in thoughsands of smoking pieces. When the smoke cleared, Gennai was standing in the doorway. The only thing visible in the whole building was Gennai.   
  
"Gennai, boy is it good to see you, but, what are you doing here?" asked Davis.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2: The Shockmon  
  
  
Gennai raised his hand towards ImperialDramon. ImperialDramon was lifted into the sky, and then he hit the ground hard. Slowly, Imperialdramon got up.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ken.  
  
"Saving you from suffering the fate of your friends. Now I suggest you leave." yelled Gennai.  
  
"Don't push us!" said Davis.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you, Gennai," said Ken.  
  
"Take your best shot!" Exclaimed Gennai.  
  
ImperialDramon lifted his arm with the mounted laser. "Last chance."  
  
"Positron Laser!" yelled Imperialdramon as the beam of energy left the laser.  
  
Gennaiheld his hand in front of him, and he completely absorbed the attack. Then, with a quick movement of both hands, he shot the attack back at Imperialdramon. ImperialDramon flew back, out of the entrance, and rolled over on his back.  
  
Ken and Davis ran towards him, and Gennai just stood there wiht a small smirk on his face. Although Ken and Davis couldn't help ImperialDramon up, they still tried. They grabbed either one of his arms, and tried lifting him back up on his feet.  
  
"I'm ready when you're ready," said Gennai.  
  
Tai and Matt walked out. they had their Digi-vices in hand.  
  
"Tai, Matt!" yelled Davis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Agumon and Gabumon were in searching for Hawkmon, while Palmon and tentomon searched for Amridillomon. All of the Digimon were scattered, and had no form of communications. Then, a dark light came out of the sky. The light flew towards Agumon and Gabumon. The two were taken into the sky, until they were invisible in the sky.   
  
  
  
  
"Tai, Matt, lets get outta here!" said Davis.  
  
Matt and Tai stood there, with no expression on their face.   
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave," respnded Matt.  
  
"Have you gone crazy?" yelled Ken.  
  
"Leave, NOW, or suffer later." said Tai.  
  
"Tai, Matt, what's going on?"  
  
Just then, Agumon and Gabumon came to the colliseum, still by the entrance way.  
  
Matt and Tai talked at the same time. "Digi-volve!"  
  
*Agumon warp Digi-volve to... WarGreymon*  
  
*Gabumon warp Digi-volve to... Metal Garurumon*  
  
*Wargreymon... MetalGarurumon... D.N.A. Digi-volve to... Omnimon*  
  
Omnimon stood there looking at everything, not sure on what was going on. Then, Gennai hit Omnimon withan unknown attack and he hit the ground. He got back up, but showed blood red eyes gleaming at Davis and Ken.  
  
ImperialDramon regained his balance, and saw Omnimon. He stood in front of Ken and Davis, creating a shield.  
  
Omnimon's arm had two powerful weapons constructed right onto the body. A sword on his right arm and an Energy Cannon on his left arm. He lifted his left arm, as his weapon drew in energy around it. Then, when the power levels were at the maximum, "Energy Cannon!"  
  
a giant ball of energy left the cannon and hit ImperialDramon. Not only was he forced to the ground again, his armor was cracking where he had been hit, he wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
Omnimon began to glow, and then returned back intoAgumon and Gabumon. They walked back into the building, and Matt and Tai did the same. T.k. and Kari walked out, along with Patamon and Gatomon.   
  
"I don't think thy're in any mood to help us either," said Davis.  
  
*Patamon Digi-volve to... Angemon*  
  
*Angemon Digi-volve to... MagnaAngemon*  
  
*Gatomon Digi-volve to... Angewoman*  
  
"Patamon made it afterall," said ImperialDramon.  
  
The two Angels flew around ImperialDramon. MagnaAngemon stayes in front of ImperialDramon, and Angewoman circled behind him.  
  
"Heavens Charm1" yelled Angewoman as a pink light gathered. Then, in a blade, the pink light hit ImperialDramon. The blade penetrated ImperialDramons armor, and it began to crumble into pieces. ImperialDramon De-Dii-volved into Dragon Mode, and transported Davis and Ken inside of him. They then flew as fast as possible away from them. MagnaAngemon folowed, but even he was no match of the speed of a Mega.  
  
"How is this possible? We can't destroy our own friends." said Ken.  
  
Davis was quick to respond. "Well, it's not like we had the chance to back there, one mega isn't strong enough to take down a mega and two Ultimates. We need help, and fast."  
  
when they reachd the hole back into the digital world, they were in or a big suprise. Togemon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon were fighting a strange digimon. there must have been a thousand of these Digimon.   
  
"Who are they?" Daivs asked ImperialDramon.  
  
"They are shockmon. A yellow insectoid digimon. They have four arms, two powerful legs, and thick, black lightning bolt tattooes covering their body. They have ken senses, and their head can completely turn aroud for a perfect view of the situation Watch out for their Dark Blade attack." said ImperialDramon.  
  
ImperialDramon flew towards a group of them, "Poistron laser!"  
The group became few as most of them dicintegrated from the attack. fifty more came towards ImperialDramon. Davis and Ken were transported to the ground.  
  
*ImperialDramon mode change to... Fight Mode*  
  
"Giga Crusher!" he yelledthe attack left the giant weapon. The blast leveled the 50 Shockmon. All hat was vivisble was the few reminants of them.   
  
Another came behind Imperialdramon by suprise. "Dark Blade!" it said as a black colored blade stabbed behind ImperialDramon.   
ImperialDramon yelled, and began to De-Digi-volve, first, back to Dragon mode, then back to Paildramon, then X-Veeon and Stingmon, then Veemon and Wormmon.  
  
"Dark Blade," the creature said again as it went towards Veemon and Wormmon.  
  
"Harpoon torpedo," said Ikkakumon as several Missles came towards the Shockmon.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon as more Shockmon were destroyed.   
  
"Electroshocker!" Kabuterimon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
